Cumpleaños de Nami
by ng007
Summary: A un dia del cumpleaños de Nami, todos deciden como van a hacer su fiesta y los regalos. Todos muy bueno pero uno en especial. [Sry no soy muy bueno para esto TT]
1. 2 de Julio

**Cumpleaños de Nami:**

2 de Julio:

En algun lugar del amplio mar de Grand Line, un barco llamado Thousand Sunny navega sin ninguna preocupación por dicho mar. Sus tripulantes estaban muy alegres, reunidos en la cocina.

- Va Zoro, es lo unico que tienes que hacer. – Murmuro el capitan a su amigo.

- Esta bien, esta bien, ahora voy. – Dijo con malas ganas levantandose de su asiento. - Olle Nami, necesito que me dejes dinero.

- Esta bien, ven vamos a mi camarote y hablamos de negocios. – Dijo Nami con ojos de Berris.

Y asi Nami y Zoro se fueron al camarote de las chicas para hablar del dinero. El resto se quedaron en la cocina.

- Bien, ahora a dividir las tareas. – Dijo el cocinero.

En el camarote de las chicas:

- ¿Puedo saber para que quieres el dinero? – Pregunto maliciosamente la navegante.

- Pues para comprarme una espada. – Respondio el espadachín sin mas.

- ¿Pero no conseguistes una en la ultima isla? – Luego se tapo la boca, pensado que si hacia cambiar de idea a Zoro no conseguiria el trato.

- Si pero… - Desenfunda la espada. – En el ultimo combate…la rompi. – Zoro era un especialista en romper espadas.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? – Volvio a sus ojitos de berries.

- Pues…entre 150 y 200 mil. – Dijo mirando al otro lado, después de esa pelea, Nami consiguió un buen botin.

- Esta bien te dejare 200mil, pero me tienes que devolver 3 veces la cantidad. – Sonrio Nami y puso mas énfasis en " 3 veces la cantidad".

- ¿Qué? Estas loca, eso es mucho. – Recrimino el peliverde.

- Como quieras. – Luego añadio ironicamente. – Puedes pedirle a Sanji un cuchillo de cocina, asi volveras a tener las 3.

Zoro a regañadientes acepto. – Luffy esta me la pagas – Dijo mentalmente. El no necesitaba el dinero para una espada, pero Luffy le obligo a entretenerla y con lo unico que sabia que la mantendría ocupada era con algun tema del dinero.

Nami obligo a Zoro salir un momento mientras buscaba el dinero, no queria nadie supiera donde lo guardaba.

- ¿Ya se puede? – Pregunto Zoro tocando la puerta.

- Si. – Abrio la puerta y le extendio la mano con el dinero. – Toma. – Iba a salir.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Zoro que no se movia de la puerta.

- A la cocina. – Dijo de mala gana.

- Una pregunta, ¿Puedo pagarte de alguna otra forma? – Pregunto algo nervioso, la pregunta podia tener una segunda intencion.

- Pues si, si me haces una serie de "favores". – Dijo ella, poniendo un énfasis a la palabra favores.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – Pregunto el espadachín.

- ¿Sabes hacer masajes? – Pregunto la navegante.

- Mas o menos… se podria decir que si, no son los mejores, pero no los peores. – Respondio el espadachín, sabia a que venia la pregunta y sabia que tenia que terminar aceptando, porque no sabia si ellos habian terminado de decidir todo para la fiesta.

- Te descuento 15 mil de tu deuda si me haces uno. – Dijo Nami.

El espadachín dejo escapar un gran suspiro y luego dijo. – Esta bien. – en un murmuro pero la pelirroja lo escucho.

- Pues ven. – Lo agarro de la mano y lo trajo para dentro, lo dejo alado de la cama y ella se tumbo, y se subio la camisa hasta el cuello, luego parecia que se la iba a quitar, pero no del todo, le quedaba colgada de los brazos y le cubria los pechos, después se desabrocho el sujetador, dejando toda la espalda desnuda.

- Pe…pero ¿Qué haces? – Dijo el espadachín muy nervioso y sonrojado ante la accion de la navegante.

- ¿Si no como piensas hacerme el masaje? – Respondio con una pregunta, cosa que a Zoro no le gustaba. – Como se te valla las manos, te las corto. – Amezano Nami.

Zoro simplemente bufo, se sento en la cama y empezo con el masaje. Cuando Zoro toco la piel de Nami, ella se estremeció por el contacto, el no se podia decir que tuviera unas manos suaves, si no duras y asperas. Se preguntaba como no le molestaba, encima se la veia muy relajada y disfrutando del masaje que su camarada le daba.

- ¿Dónde aprendistes a dar masajes? – Pregunto Nami.

- Una amiga me enseño. – Dijo el.

El padre de Kuina queria que fuera una mujer normal, por eso la apunto para aprender a dar masajes, ella se habia negado pero el padre no la dejaba negarse. Una vez le dio uno a Zoro, después de la pelea numero 1450, y el quiso aprender para poder devolverle el masaje.

Pasaron ya 10 minutos y el espadachín ya se empezaba a cansar.

- Bueno ya esta. – Dijo levantandose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Gracias. – Contesto simplemente la navegante, se acomodo la camisa y salio con el a la cocina.

En la cocina ya hace rato terminaron de hablar.

- ¿Por qué tardara tanto? – El cocinero se empezaba a impacientar.

En ese momento entran Zoro y Nami.

- Ahí mi querida pelirroja. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – El cocinero de un salto llego a la puerta y agarro de la mano a Nami.

- Negocios y sueltame. – Pega un tiron para asi librarse del agarre del cocinero.

- Zoro, vamos fuera que tengo que contarte una cosa. – Dijo Luffy.

- Esta bien, vamos. – Dicho eso, abrio la puerta y se fueron.

Ellos seguian andando hasta estar en la otra punta del barco.

- Bueno ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos. Dime que decidieron ya. – Dijo el espadachín.

- Mañana tu te encargas de entretener a Nami. – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué, porque? – Grito el espadachín.

- Porque hemos visto que hoy lo has hecho muy bien, ademas todos tenemos cosas que hacer. – Respondio Luffy.

- Asi, ¿dime que tienen que hacer? – Pregunto en un tono desafiante.

- Sanji y Yo nos encargamos de la comida, Usopp y Franky haran fueron artificiales, Robin y Chopper pondran todos los adornos.

Zoro se veia abatido, no tenia mas opcion y pasar toda la tarde con ella no queria hacerlo, del todo. Una parte de el decia que si, estaba encantado con la idea, estar a solas con ella, pero otra le decia que no, que terminaria diciendo lo que siente y eso solo empeoraria las cosas. Aparte el no es muy de largas charlas, ¿Cómo pensaba entretenerla toda la tarde?

Sobre la tarde de ese mismo dia, habian llegado a una isla, era muy comercial y grande. Alli podrian comprar todo lo necesario, incluso regalos que algunos se habian olvidado.

Nami habia salido con el instrumental necesario para tomar las medidas de la nueva isla para poder agregarla al mapamundi que esta haciendo, el resto, exceptuando a Zoro, se quedaron en la cocina hablando.

- ¿Qué le han comprado ustedes a Nami? – Pregunto un alegre Luffy.

- Pues yo le compre unos cuantos libros que me habia dicho una vez que le gustaria tenerlos. – Dijo el pequeño medico.

- Pues yo le compre ropa, ya me habia comentado que la queria y como en ese momento no teniamos dinero, asi que volvi y lo compre. – Dijo la arqueóloga.

- Pues le tengo pensado hacer una enorme tarta y mio amor incondicional para siempre. – Dijo el cocinero fantaseando como seria su recompensa por su regalo.

- Pues yo le compre este juego para dibujar mapas con su nombre grabado en los accesorios. – Dijo Luffy sonriendo.

- Franky y yo le vamos a hacer fuegos artificiales. – Dijo Usopp.

En ese momento llevo Zoro aun medio dormido.

- ¿Espadachín, que le vas a regalar a la navegante? – Pregunto Robin.

Zoro no respondio, se paro en seco y murmuro. – Mierda.

- No tienes nada. – Dijieron a la vez todos los chicos.

- Pues no. – Volvio a susurrar el espadachín.

- Pues es muy feo que no te regalen nada el dia de tu cumpleaños y mas si es un nakama. – Dijo el narigudo.

- Tengo aun tiempo para comprarle algo, mañana voy a la ciudad y le compro algo y listo. – Dijo Zoro un tanto molesto.

El resto del dia paso sin problemas, cenaron como solian cenar, con los gritos, llantos, quejas y un algunas risas.


	2. 3 de Julio

**3 de Julio:**

Ya llego el gran dia esperado por la navegante, pensaba que seria el mejor dia de su vida y no era para menos era el dia de su cumpleaños, tenia todo el derecho de disfrutarlo y ser feliz ese dia, o eso pensaba.

Se levanto gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y le daban en la cara, se estiro en ella y dejo escapar un bostezo, se froto los ojos con las manos, se sento en la cama, estiro los brazos y se dispuso a cambiarse. Robin todavía seguia durmiendo, y penso en despertarla una vez se halla cambiado.

Se cambio de ropa y se puso una minifalda blanca, una camisa roja con algo de escote y zapatos de poco tacon.

Nami desperto a Robin y ella se estiro, luego se levanto y se dispuso a cambiarse, mientras Nami se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras iba se encontro con el rubio que empezo como siempre a piropearla, luego se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Una vez el entro en la cocina del cuarto de los chicos salieron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, que la saludaron con una gran sonrisa y entraron en la cocina.

Luego salio Robin, que se dirigio a la cocina no sin antes volver a saludar a la navegante.

Nami se quedo mirando la ciudad apoyada en la barandilla.

Y por ultimo el espadachín que salia con una mano tras la cabeza y la otra frotandose el ojo, paso al lado de la navegante y solo dijo un simple Hola.

A los pocos minutos el desayuno estaba preparado, el de Nami y Robin eran igual, igual de buenos, puesto que los chicos tenian cereales, leche y unas tostadas, las chicas tenian unas tostadas con mantequilla, zumo de naranja y algunas frutas.

El desayuno paso sin problemas diferentes a los de todos los dias, Zoro quejandose del desayuno de las chicas, Luffy robando comida a los demas, Usopp y Chopper quejandose de que Luffy les robaba comida, Robin riendose de trio, Franky comia sin importarle nada, Nami dando gritos al trio y Sanji piropeando a la navegante.

Después cada se fue a hacer lo que mas le gustaba. Robin leia en su tumbona, Luffy, Chopper, Sanji y Usopp jugaban a las cartas, Zoro entrenaba y Nami terminaba el mapa de la ciudad.

Ella desde su ventana podia apreciar el entrenamiento del espadachín, siempre se preguntaba como podia levantar esas enormes pesas, y encima de por si, el palo ya le era demasiado pesado para ella, ya habian probado el resto de chicos y ninguno podia levantarlo del todo, Sanji solo lo despego un poco del suelo y Luffy hasta la cintura.

Nami se quedo mirando el entrenamiento del espadachín, cuando este se sintio observado, miro para todos lados hasta que dio con la ventana, ella justo a tiempo volvio la vista al dibujo sonrojada, cosa que no se percato el espadachín, aun asi al ver la ventana y verla a ella detrás de esta sonrio y volvio a su entrenamiento.

Llego la hora de la comida, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y empezaron a comer, como cabia de esperar de esta tripulacion la palabra comida normal no entraba en ellos.

Una vez todos terminaron de comer salieron de la cocina, fuera Luffy se acerco a Zoro.

- Zoro. – Dijo acercandose a su compañero, una vez al lado de el. – Tienes que cumplir tu parte.

- ¿Ahora? – Interrogo el espadachín, Luffy simplemente asintio con la cabeza. – Esta bien. – Dijo con pocas ganas.

Zoro se acerco al camarote de las chicas, donde estaban Nami y Robin, abrio la puerta.

- He..esto… ¿Oye Nami, me acompañas al pueblo? – Dijo un tanto nervioso el espadachín.

- ¿Y para que queres que te acompañe? – Pregunto la navegante que estaba en su escritorio seguramente haciendo un mapa.

- Pues… porque iba a comprarme la espada, y si necesitase mas dinero acudiria a ti. – Dijo Zoro, fue lo primero que se le vino en mente.

- Con 200mil berries tienes mas que suficiente. – Dijo ella, se habia volteado para verle.

- Si tienes razon, bueno me voy… - Hizo una pausa, mientras giraba el pomo dijo con voz de lastima. – Pero que pena, yo no podre ver si es verdad lo que contaban sobre el tesoro. – Dicho esto, ella que se habia vuelto a girar para seguir con lo suyo, se giro y se levanto.

- ¿Qué tesoro? – Pregunto con símbolos del berri en sus ojos.

- Estuve ayer en una taberna. – Se escucho un "que raro" de parte de la navegante, no le dio importancia y siguió. – Me dijieron que en los alrededores de la ciudad ahí un gran tesoro, pero no creo que te interese. – Miro a la puerta y puso una sonrisa malicioso.

- Esta bien te acompaño, iremos a la ciudad por mas información. – Nami se encamino hacia donde estaba Zoro y salieron de alli.

Y asi ambos se fueron a la ciudad, Luffy miro como bajaron del barco y se fueron por la playa hacia la ciudad. Ellos habian anclado en una playa desierta para que no les vieran nadie.

Una vez estaban ya lejos y no se les podia ver, aviso al resto y se pusieron manos a la obra con la fiesta.

Por la ciudad caminaban los dos, ella se detenia a mirar los escaparates de ropa mientras que él se paraba cerca algo molesto, entraban en algunos bares, bueno solo el espadachín, ya que sabia que no habia nada, con lo que si se enteraba ella a saber que pasaria.

Nami se habia parado en una joyeria, se habia quedado mirando un colgante que era muy bonito y se lo comento a Zoro.

- Oye Zoro mira, ¿A que es muy bonito? – Dijo señalandole el colgante.

- Si tu lo dices. – Se limito a decir. – Porque no vas a ese bar y vas pidiendo algo para tomar, ahora voy yo. – Echo un vistazo por la zona y por suerte vio una tienda de espadas. – Yo voy a mirar alli. – señalando la tienda de espadas. – Haber si encuentro una espada.

Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho. – Dijo esto y se fue al bar que le habia señalado. Entonces Zoro entro a la tienda.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Zoro entro al bar, miro y vio a Nami sentada en una de las mesas, pidio una cerveza al barman, se la sirvio y se sentó donde estaba Nami, ella tenia la cabeza agachada y a no respondia a lo que le decia el espadachín.

- Nami responde – Grito el espadachín.

- ¡Ah!, ¿que pasa? – Pregunto la navegante que salio de sus pensamientos.

- ¿En que pensabas? – Pregunto el chico tomando asiento.

- Nada. – Dijo y se bebio lo poco que quedaba de su bebida. – ¿Has encontrado una espada?

- No, eran todas o malas o caras.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, luego se levantaron y fueron a la barra a pagar.

- Muchas gracias, volver pronto. – Dijo el barman.

En ese momento entro un marine, y fue hacia la barra, se quedo al lado de Zoro.

- Nos han avisado de que los piratas del sombrero de paja estan aquí, ¿Has visto alguno Zeck? – Pregunto el marine al tabernero.

- No.

Zoro y Nami se sorprendieron, bajaron la mirada y se disponian a irse. Cuando estaba pasando Zoro el marine se giro golpeandose con el, Zoro miro al marine y el lo reconocio.

- Eeee…eres Roronoa Zoro. – Grito el marine.

Zoro por su parte le dio un puñetazo para que se apartara, una vez en el suelo agarro de la mano a Nami y salieron corriendo.

Se detuvieron cuando vieron que nadie los seguia… o eso creian.

- Zoro, ¿podemos parar ya? – Dijo la navegante entrecortadamente.

- Esta bien. – Y el espadachín se paro.

- Puedes soltarme ya. – Dijo la pelirroja algo ruborizada, el espadachín tambien se sonrojo y la solto.

Zoro avanzo un par de pasos haber por donde podian estar, hasta que escucho el ruido de una rama partirse. Se giro y vio que tres marines estaban atrás de Nami, a unos dos o tres metros, corrio hasta donde Nami, que ella no se habia dado cuenta, la agarro por la cintura y salieron corriendo, los marines abrieron fuego.

Después de mucho correr, llegaron a un acantilado, estaban rodeador por quince marines con escopeta.

Nami estaba asustada, de un lado quince marines y del otro un acantilado de mas o menos treinta, treinta y cinco metros.

Zoro estaba tambien algo asustado, de haber sido un pelotón de espadachines no hubiera tenido problemas para quitarselos de encima, pero al tener armas a distancia, la cosa se ponia fea, aparte estaban en linea, con lo que, si atacaba a uno de los lados, el otro lado podia atacarle a él o a Nami.

Estaban bien en el borde, un paso para atrás y caian, Nami estaba abrazado a Zoro y el solo tenia una mano en la espalda de ella.

- ¡Sera mejor que se entreguen, no tienen a donde ir.! – Grito uno de los marines.

- Zoro, ¿Qué hacemos? – Murmurro temblorosa la navegante.

- No lo se. – Murmuro el tambien.

- ¡Si no se entregan, abriremos fuego! – Volvio a gritar el mismo marine, espero unos segundos. – ¡Preparados, apunten!… - Grito el marine.

En ese momento el borde del acantilado cedio, Nami fue la que se habia caido, ya que Zoro estaba un paso por delante de ella, en señal que la protegia, por consecuencia de estar agarrada al espadachín, tiro de él haciendo que este tambien se callera con ella.

El acantilado era digamos liso, solo que tenia una piedra de un metro o metro y medio cuadrado de superficie que sobresalia.

Nami al ser la primera en caer seria la primera en chocarse contra la piedra, pero Zoro la vio. Agarro a Nami y la abrazo, algo que puso muy roja a la navegante, en un principio no entendio el porque, luego Zoro hizo un giro poniendose el debajo y ella encima.

En la caida Nami cerro los ojos y cuando Zoro habia girado, de la sorpresa abrio los ojos, cuando vio la piedra. Estaban ya a un metro de ella, luego fue el impacto, el espadachín se golpeo con toda la espalda contra la piedra, pero no fue suficiente para pararles, ya que la piedra que sobresalia se rompio y volvieron a caer.

Ahora volvian a caer y el espadachín aun seguia abrazado a la navegante, seguian cayendo hasta que volvio a golpearse, pero esta vez con el suelo.

Estuvieron aun abrazados un corto tiempo, luego pudieron empezar a razonar bien, ya que todo habia pasado muy rapido.

Zoro coloco los brazos a sus lados, rompiendo el abrazo.

- Nami, ¿Puedes salir de encima mio? – Pidio el espadachín.

- Heee, si, perdona. – Dijo poniendose en pie. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Pregunto.

- ¿El que? –

- Pues lo de que te golpeara a ti la piedra. – Dijo ella.

- Sabia que tu no lo podrias aguantar y yo si. – Fue lo unico que dijo.

- ¿Por qué tenes el pañuelo mas arriba de lo normal? – Pregunto Nami mirando el brazo del espadachín.

Zoro solo hizo una mueca de no entender.

Entonces ella se arrodillo, para quedar a la altura de Zoro, se fue acercando, con una mano agarro el brazo y con la otra le desato el pañuelo.

Una bala le habia rozado haciendole una herida.

- Esta herida. ¿Cómo te la has hecho? – Pregunto la navegante.

- ¿Ah esto…? Me rozo una bala de uno de los marines cuando huiamos, pero la herida no es muy profunda y ya se esta cerrando. – Respondio el espadachín.

- Ya veo. – Hizo una pausa. – Ahora que pienso en eso… ¿esto realmente es culpa mia verdad? – Dijo en un murmullo

Zoro hizo una mueca de no entender lo que dijo.

**ON LEMMON**

Nami acerco su cara a la del espadachín, lentamente, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros cerro los ojos. Mientras el sabia lo que venia pero no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Nami rozo los labios del espadachín, por un momento no sabia si lo que hacia estaba bien o no, que diria el después, como reaccionaria, entonces se dispuso a separarse lentamente. Pero el espadachín la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el.

Transformando el simple rocé en un profundo beso, al que tanto Zoro como Nami participaban activamente con sus lenguas que se acariciaban entre la boca de los dos.

Cuando se separaron el espadachín se levanto, la agarro de la mano para que tambien se levantara, y volvieron a besarse, el la agarro de la cintura y ella por el cuello.

El espadachín la llevo a una cueva que estaba a unos metros y la llevo hasta una de las paredes y la acorralo. El la volvio a besar y a juguetear con su lengua, luego fue bajando poco a poco, pasando por su barbilla, luego por el cuello, mientras le quitaba la camisa. Le desato el sostén y se lo quito, con una mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos y mientras el otro recibia una suave caricia con su lengua.

Se entretuvo un momento alli mientras Nami soltaba algunos gemidos, luego fue bajando pasando su lengua por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se entretuvo unos segundos rodeandolo con la lengua, arrancando mas gemidos de la navegante. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la minifalda, se la bajo por las suaves piernas y luego se encontro con unas braguitas rojas.

Empezo a lamer por encima de la fina tela, arrancando mas gemidos y algunos murmullos, ella coloco las manos en la pared rocosa como intentando agarrarse a algo.

El espadachín fue bajando la tela poco a poco, dejando al descubierto el sexo de la navegante y asi dejarla ya desnuda del todo.

Volvio a poner su lengua en el sexo de la navegante, mientras que ella seguia con algunos gemidos algunos ya algo fuertes y coloco ambas manos en la cabeza del espadachín.

Nami poco a poco se estaba cayendo, se le iban las fuerzas, hasta que se quedo sentada, Zoro que estaba arrodillado se acerco a ella, le daba pequeños besos en la boca, que duraban apenas segundos.

- Ahora te toca a ti, Zoro. – Dijo la navegante.

Ella empezo a besarle mientras le quitaba la camisa, se separaron para que el espadachín se pudiera quitarsela, una vez fuera volvieron a besarse y seguian con las caricias de sus lenguas. Llevo las manos a los pantalones de él y se los empezo a quitar poco a poco, seguian besandose y los pantalones fueron historia.

Ella dejo de besarlo y bajo colocando su cabeza en las piernas del espadachín, quedando cara a cara con los boxer negros de este, los quito en un movimiento rapido, dejando al descubierto el miembro del espadachín. Puso una mano y agarro el miembro, luego fue subiendo y bajando lentamente.

Bajo un poco mas la cabeza y coloco el miembro dentro de su boca, empezo por la punto y luego fue entrando el resto. Subia y bajaba al principio lentamente, pero luego iba un poco mas rapida, estuvo asi un minuto.

Zoro puso una mano en la barbilla de la navegante e hizo fuerza para arriba indicando que parase, ella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. El se apoyo contra la pared y coloco a Nami sobre el, ella agarro el miembro del espadachín y lo guio hasta el suyo.

Empezo a embestirla lentamente, Nami se llevo la mano a la boca para evitar gritar.

- ¿Sabes? No necesitas bajar la voz, hoy. – susurro el espadachín al oido de la joven.

La joven retiro la mano de la boca dejando asi que se pudieran escuchar los gritos de placer de ella.

Ambos llegaron al climax y ella se giro para estar cara a cara con Zoro, lo beso y luego a recosto sobre su cuerpo, el se movio un poco para despegarse de la pared y asi poder echarse en el suelo.

**OFF LEMMON**

Después de dos horas, la navegante ya parecia haber recuperado las fuerzas perdidas, se vistio y desperto al espadachín.

- Hey Zoro, vamos despierta. – Dijo zarandeándolo.

- mmm – Murmuro el espadachín mientras se frotaba los ojos, Nami le paso la ropa y empezo a vestirse.

- Vamos por alli, por lo visto es un tunel no una cueva.

Y asi ambos emprendieron el camino por el tunel, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Porque no dira nada… esque solo se aprovechó y nada mas… a lo mejor no siente lo mismo que yo. Entonces el solo tenia ganas de hacerlo y como vio que yo tambien pues aprovechó…" – Pensaba la navegante mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada.

"No dice nada… porque sera… bueno sera mejor hablar de esto cuando termine la fiesta." – Pensaba Zoro.

Después de caminar durante un rato, escucharon el agua, luego vieron la salida. Al salir miraron por la orilla y alli estaba, el Thousand Sunny anclado.

En la cocina.

- ¿Dónde se habran metido? – El cocinero estaba ya preocupado, encendio otro cigarrillo en ese momento, ya llevaba 40.

- Tranquilo cocinero, seguro que tarde o temprano aparecen. – Intentaba calmarlo Robin.

- No creia que Zoro pudiera entretenerla tanto tiempo, ¿Qué estaran haciendo? – Murmuro Usopp a su capitan.

- Voy a buscarles. – Dijo el rubio levantadose de la silla.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrio y entraron dos personas.

La primera era la navegante, que se quedo solo dio dos pasos y contemplo lo decorado que estaba todo, la gran cena que estaba servida y el enorme pastel del fondo.

La segunda persona, el espadachín, se impresiono tambien con el decorado, la mesa y la tarta pero como siempre, hizo como si no fuese gran cosa.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAMI! – Gritaron todos, bueno excepto Zoro que no sabia que habia que decirlo en ese momento, siempre despistado.

Nami empezo a llorar levemente pero de felicidad, en un principio ni siquiera penso en su cumpleaños, aunque tambien es normal cuando podria haber pensado en ello, cuando buscaba desesperada información del "tesoro", cuando escapaba de la marina, cuando estaba en la cueva con Zoro.

Nami se acerco a cada miembro y le dio un abrazo, el que mas duro fue con Sanji, ya que él aprobecho la situación y no la soltaba.

Usopp y Franky invitaron a todos a salir a fuera, quitaron una manta que tapaba algunas cosas y dijieron.

- Este es nuestro regalo. – Dijieron los dos, entonces empezaron a prender los artificios.

Y enseguida muchos fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo, colores muy bonitos y mucho ruido, eran muy grandes, se podian escuchar unos cuantos "Que bueno" "Que guay" "Como mola" etc.

Luego fueron dentro a comer de la gran comida que habian preparado Sanji y "Luffy", este mas que prepararla se la comia. Tambien hubo montones de comentarios sobre lo rica que estaba, lo bien echa que estaba.

Luego paso el turno a la gigantesca tarta, de siete pisos, llegaba a los hombros de Nami. Entonces ella cerro los ojos, pidio un deseo y soplo, ¿Cuál sera el deseo? Sorpresa sorpresa, cuando termino, corto la tarta y empezo a repartirla y cuando le dio su porcion a Sanji le dio un beso en la mejilla, este dando saltos de alegria y con los corazones en los ojos.

Luego fue el turno de los otros regalos, Robin le paso una caja grande roja, donde contenia la ropa que le regalaba. Nami lo abrio y la vio, se acordo de haberla visto en la isla anterior y de comentarle a ella que le gustaba, después de mirar toda la esplendida ropa, que eran camisas y faldas, casi todas rojas, excepto un conjunto que era naranja, guardo la ropa y la volvio a abrazar.

Luego Chopper le tendio el suyo, una caja azul algo mas pequeña, la abrio y vio cuatro libros, dos eran sobre cartografia, el otro un libro de aventuras piratas y el ultimo una novela romantica. Guardo los libros se dirigio a Chopper y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se puso a bailar de felicidad.

Luffy le tendio una caja negra de tamaño medio, la abrio y vio el set para hacer mapas, pluma, escuadra, cartabón, regla, compas y algunas cosas mas. Abrio el accesorio y miro la pluma, le dio varias vueltas y encontro "Nami" grabado en ella, miro el resto de objetos y tambien tenia "Nami" grabados en ellos, ella se dirijio a su capitan y le dio un abrazo.

Todos se percataron que Zoro fue el unico que aun no dio regalo, se escuchaban murmullos "Al final no compro nada.", "Este no cambiara nunca." "Mira que no comprar nada." Y la navegante penso. – "Que, ¿Aquello era su regalo?"

Zoro escucho estos comentarios y se enfado, se acerco donde estaba Nami al lado de la mesa, saco de su bolsillo un paquete cuadrado verde y lo puso fuertemente en la mesa, acentuando su enfado y volvio a donde estaba, en un rincón apartados de todos.

Al hacer todo esto Zoro se hizo un silencio y cuando volvio a su sitio volvieron los murmullos, "¿Qué sera?" "¿Cuándo lo compro?" "Me da igual que sea, no superara el mio" – este ultimo obviamente de Sanji.

Nami lo abrio, ni ella ni nadie se esperaba gran cosa del espadachín, entonces lo abrio y vio lo que habia y se llevo una mano a la boca, al igual que todos que se habian acercado a ver el regalo.

Era un colgante de oro de primera ley con una esmeralda en la punta con 2 bifurcaciones con cadenas, 2 colgantes con 3 pendulos pequeños y en la punta una esmeralda, tambien viene acompañado por un anillo, un anillo circular con una esmeralda incrustada en una parte del anillo que hace subir la parte de arriba y bajar la de abajo con lo cual tiene incrustada una esmeralda.

- Que bonito. – Dijo la arqueologa.

- Es precioso. – Dijo Chopper que estaba encima de Luffy.

- Que guay. – Dijo el capitan.

- Maldito marimo. – Murmuro Sanji.

- Zoro, ¿Y tu de donde has sacado el dinero y cuando lo has comprado? – Pregunto el narigudo.

- Cuando fuimos al pueblo. – Respondio este.

Nami no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y corrio hasta donde estaba Zoro y le abrazo, ella se acercaba lentamente a su cara, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apaisado beso, al que el espadachín correspondio.

Se escuchaban rizas algunas fuertes y otras suaves, Luffy y Robin, argumentos sarcasticos, Usopp, llantos, Franky, Gritos, Sanji y por lo visto Chopper no entendio bien que paso, pero Robin se lo explico asi por encima.

- ¿Entonces nosotros? – Pregunto el espadachín mientras se separaba de Nami.

- Si quieres, si. – Contesto esta, aun se le podian ver las lagrimas de felicidad.

Se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse, sin duda habia sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Sobre el deseo, puede que sea la primera vez que no pidio algo relacionado con el dinero, si no mas bien con un deseo fuerte en su corazon y que le acompañara el resto de su vida.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NAMI. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo. Espero que les halla gustado.**


End file.
